memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2370 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 47000.0 - 47060.70 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na planecie Bajor miały miejsce walki i zamieszki religijne. Powstał Sojusz Jedności Globalnej, znany jako "Koło". Bajorański bohater Li Nalas został uratowany z rąk Cardassian. (DS9: The Homecoming) Czas Gwiezdny: 47007.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mars, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : orbita :U.S.S. Equinox, NCC-72381 statek klasy Nova został oddany do służby i opuścił Stocznię Starfleet Utopia Planitia. (VOY: Equinox, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 47025.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Komandor porucznik Data pod wpływem transmisji z procesora emocji przyłączył się do Lore. Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D z pomocą Hugh powstrzymała Lore, który został wyłączony. (TNG: Descent, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 47060.70 - 47121.40 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :W skutek działalności "Koła" większość personelu Starfleet opósciło DS9. "Koło" przejęło stację. (DS9: The Circle) Czas Gwiezdny: 47120.45 - 47215.50 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Liaisons) Czas Gwiezdny: 47121.40 - 47182.10 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :DS9 został odbita z rąk "Koła". Major Kira Nerys przedstawiła dowody na związki "Koła" z Cardassianami, dyskredytując organizację. (DS9: The Siege). Czas Gwiezdny: 47135.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : xeno-471352, Boslic, xeno-471353, xeno-471354, xeno-471354, xeno-471354, Yridian :Jean-Luc Picard spotkał najemników dowodzonych przez Arctusa Barana. Przekonał ich, że był przemytnikiem o imieniu Galen. (TNG: Gambit, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 47135.2 - 47160.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Calder II, Calder system, Beta Kwadrant :Najemnik Arctus Baran zamierzał zniszczyć stację naukową podczas próby odnaleźć części Kamienia z Gol. (TNG: Gambit, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 47169.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Riker i Picard udaremnili plany Vulcańskich separatystów, którzy wynajęli najemników Arctus Baran, by odnaleźli Kamień z Gol. (TNG: Gambit, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 47178.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Ujawniono plany Dukata wobec jego politycznego wroga, mających na celu dyskredytację Kotan Pa'Dar. (DS9: Cardassians) :Rugal wrócił na planetę Cardassia Prime do swojego ojca Kotana Pa'Dara. (DS9: Cardassians) Czas Gwiezdny: 47182.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Verad na krótko czas ukradł symbionta Dax. (DS9: Invasive Procedures) Czas Gwiezdny: 47215.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000, wraz z U.S.S. Noble brały udział w misji ratunkowej mającej na celu odnalezienie U.S.S. Hera, NCC-62006, dowodzonego przez kapitan Silva La Forge. Misja nie powiodła się. U.S.S. Hera została uznana za zniszczony. (TNG: Interface) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Marijne VII, Marijne system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-472155 :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odpowiedziała na sygnał SOS statku naukowe U.S.S. Raman, NCC-29487. Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise nawiązała kontakt z istotą podprzestrzenną. (TNG: Interface) Czas Gwiezdny: 47225.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Zainstalowano na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D nowy rdzeń warp. (TNG: Phantasms) Czas Gwiezdny: 47229.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Chorąży Melora Pazlar rozpoczęła służbę na Deep Space 9. Niedługo później zrezygnowała z niej. (DS9: Melora) Czas Gwiezdny: 47246.9 - 47264.7 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-472469, UFC 472469 system, Gamma Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Dosi Kontakt : Ferengi :Quark otrzymał od Wielkiego Nagusa Zek zadanie poprowadzenia negocjacji pomiędzy Ferengi, a Dosi. (DS9: Rules of Acquisition) Czas Gwiezdny: 47254.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cairn, ... system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Cairn :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przebywała delegacja Cairn. (TNG: Dark Page) Czas Gwiezdny: 47304.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kesprytt III, Kesprytt system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Kes, Prytt :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła na planetę Kesprytt III. Kapitan Picard i komandor Riker mieli sporządzić raport, który ma być podstawą do przyjęcia do Federacji jednej z ras zamieszkujących tą planetę Kesprytt III. (TNG: Attached) Czas Gwiezdny: 47310.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Korytarz Hekaras, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D została wysłana do Korytarza Hekaras, by zbadać co spowodowało zaginięcie U.S.S. Fleming, NCC-20316. (TNG: Force of Nature) Czas Gwiezdny: 47314.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Korytarz Hekaras, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi, Hekaranie :Hekarańscy naukowcy wykazali, że używanie napędu warp w niestabilnych podprzestrzennie rejonach kosmosu prowadzi do powstania niebezpiecznych wyrw w podprzestrzeni. Rada Federacji wprowadziła ograniczenie prędkości do warp 5 dla wszystkich statków Federacji, za wyjątkiem sytuacji awaryjnych, a Starfleet rozpoczęła prace nad nowymi silnikami warp nie powodującymi uszkodzeń podprzestrzeni. (TNG: Force of Nature) Czas Gwiezdny: 47329.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Epsilon 119 system, Alpha Kwadrant :Profesor Gideon Seyetik przeprowadziła udaną próbę wznowienia reakcji w martwej gwieździe Epsilon 119. (DS9: Second Sight) :Profesor Gideon Seyetik popełnił samobójstwo. (DS9: Second Sight) Czas Gwiezdny: 47391.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Skrreean :Bajorański rząd odrzucił prośbę Skrreean o możliwość osiedlenia się na planecie Bajor. (DS9: Sanctuary) Czas Gwiezdny: 47391.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Parallels) Czas Gwiezdny: 47410.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Atrea IV, Atrea system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Atrean :Mieszkańcom planety Atrea IV groziło niebezpieczeństwo ze strony aktywności sejsmologicznej planety wywołanej ochładzaniem się jej rdzenia. Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D wraz z geologami z tej planety doprowadzili do przywrócenia poprzedniej temperatury rdzenia planety, która powinna się utrzymywać przez najbliższe kilkaset lat. (TNG: Inheritance) :Data spotykał Julianę Tainer. (TNG: Inheritance) Czas Gwiezdny: 47423.9 - 47427.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Boraal II, Boraal system, ... Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vacca VI, Vaccan system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Boraalan :Z powodu rozpraszania się atmosfery plnaety Boraal II, rasa Boraalan zamieszkująca tą planetę była skazana na całkowitą zagładę. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zabrała na pokład jedną z grup Boraalan i przewiozła ją na planetę Vacca VI. Razem z nimi zostaje na tej planecie Nikolai Rozhenko. (TNG: Homeward) Czas Gwiezdny: 47437.05 - 47482.40 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: Rivals) Czas Gwiezdny: 47456.23 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Secarus IV, Secarus system, Beta Kwadrant :Kang zlokalizował miejsce kryjówkę Albino na planecie Secarus IV. (DS9: Blood Oath) Czas Gwiezdny: 47457.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Devolin system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :IRW Terix Romulański warbird pod dowództwem Komandora Sirol znajdował się w Sektorze 1607, Beta Kwadrant odkrył fragmenty kadłuba statku U.S.S. Pegasus, NCC-53847 w systemie Devolin. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zgodnie z rozkazem Admirała Erik Pressman spotkała się z jego statkiem U.S.S. Crazy Horse. Enterprise z Admirałem na pokładzie nadzorującym misją poleciała do systemu Devolin, gdzie próbował odzyskać urządzenie maskujące. Jednak załoga Enterprise odkryła nielegalne działania Admirała, który został aresztowany za złamanie postanowień Traktatu Algeron. (TNG: The Pegasus) Czas Gwiezdny: 47459.98 - 47544.92 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : New Bajor, UFC 478792 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Bajornie założyli pierwszą kolonię na planecie w Gamma Kwadrant i nazwali ją New Bajor. :W tym czasie Bajorańscy koloniści wybudowali imponujący system nawadniania. (DS9: Crossover, The Jem'Hadar) Czas Gwiezdny: 47471.5 (przed) (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Caldos II, Caldos system, Beta Kwadrant :W kolonii Caldos umarła Felisa Howard. (TNG: Sub Rosa) Czas Gwiezdny: 47471.5 - 47519.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Caldos II, Caldos system, Beta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Anafazowa forma życia Kontakt : xeno-474715, xeno-474716 :Ned Quint umarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach w kolonii Caldos. Na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D jego ciało zostało poddane analizie biospektralnej w celu znalezienia przyczyny jego śmierci. Jego śmierć była spowodowana przez Ronina. (TNG]: Sub Rosa) :Ronin został zabity przez Beverly Crusher. (TNG: Sub Rosa) Czas Gwiezdny: 47482.40 - 47527.75 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: Armageddon Game) Czas Gwiezdny: 47538.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Bajor sektor, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : orbita :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 statek klasy Defiant został oddany do służby i opuścił Stocznię Starfleet Antares. (DSN: The Search, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 47566.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Chorąży Sito Jaxa zginęła podczas misji na terytorium Cardassiański Unii. (TNG: Lower Decks) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże granicy Cardassiańskiej Unii, Alpha Kwadrant :Służący na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Chorąży: Taurik, Sam Lavelle i Alyssa Ogawa otrzymali awansy do stopnia Podporucznika. (TNG: Lower Decks) Czas Gwiezdny: 47573.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Orellius, Orellius system, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko i Miles O'Brien natrafili na ludzką kolonię założoną w systemie Orellius przez rozbitków z transportowca S.S. Santa Maria, BDR-529. (DSN: Paradise) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Sektor 401, Alpha Kwadrant :Krótko po SD 47573 Romulański okręt Gasko wykrył zaginiony runabout Rio Grande w Sektorze 401. (DSN: Paradise) Czas Gwiezdny: 47582 (Około) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Alpha 441, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :W ręce Maquis dostał się nowa Cardassiańska broń Dreadnought. (VOY: Dreadnought) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Badlands, Alpha Kwadrant :Egzemplarz broni Dreadnought została przerzucona przez Opiekuna do Delta Kwadrant. (VOY: Dreadnought) Czas Gwiezdny: 47603.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: Shadowplay) Czas Gwiezdny: 47611.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Barkon IV, Barkon system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Barkonian :Deanna Troi została awansowana do stopnia Komandora. (TNG: Thine Own Self) Czas Gwiezdny: 47615.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Masks) Czas Gwiezdny: 47622.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Czas Gwiezdny: 47623.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza Kosmiczna 328, ... system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przyleciała do Bazy Kosmicznej 328, skąd zabrała zapasy medyczne dla plnaety Barson II. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Czas Gwiezdny: 47637.39 - 47671.48 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: Playing God) Czas Gwiezdny: 47653.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przeprowadzała testy polowe nowych systemów taktycznych i ulepszonej broni. (TNG: Genesis) Czas Gwiezdny: 47653.2 - 47664.16 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D została zarażona nieznanym wirusem. Doktor Crusher i doktor Selar znajdują lekarstwo, które pomaga wyleczyć załogę z Syndromu Protomorfozy Barclaya. Członkowie załogi U.S.S. Enterprise są pierwszymi, którzy zapadli na tą chorobę. (TNG: Genesis) Czas Gwiezdny: 47671.48 - 47705.57 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Należący do Cardassiańskiego Ruchu Dysydentów profesor Natima Lang oraz jej dwoje studentów Hogue i Rekelen byli zmuszeni ucieki przed Cardassiańskimi władzami. Ścigani, przybyli na DS9, gdzie otrzymali pomoc od Quarka i Garaka, którzy umożliwiali im wymknięcie się pościgowi. (DS9: Profit and Loss) Czas Gwiezdny: 47705.57 - 47739.66 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Secarus IV, Secarus system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Kang, Koloth, Kor i Jadzia Dax, odbywają wyprawę w celu wypełnienia wiążącej ich przysięgi krwi. Mają dopaść i zabić Albino. Udaje im się to, ale w walce z Albino i jego ochroną giną Kang i Koloth. (DS9: Blood Oath) Czas Gwiezdny: 47739.66 - 47773.75 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: The Maquis, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 47739.66 - 47807.84 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Strefa Zdemilitaryzowana, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Systematyczne pogarszanie się stosunków między kolonistami Federacji, a Cardassiańskimi w Strefie Zdemilitaryzowanej. Zostały ujawnione dowody na dozbrajanie kolonistów Cardassiańskich przez władze Cardassiańskie. Wzrost aktywności Maquis: wysadzenie Cardassiańskiego frachtowca Bok'Nor, porwanie Gul Dukata. Oficer Starfleet Calvin Hudson dołączył do Maquis. (DS9: The Maquis, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 47751.2 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Traktat Zjednoczona Federacja Planet - Cardassiańska Unia. Cardassiańska Unia i Zjednoczona Federacja Planet podpisały traktat określający wspólną granicę. Utworzoną Strefę Zdemilitaryzowaną, w której skład wchodzi kilka kolonii Federacji i Cardassian. (TNG: Journey's End) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, Alpha Kwadrant :Cardassiański okręt Vetar został przydzielony do wykonania wstępnego rozpoznania na planecie Dorvan V, zanim kolonia przeszła pod rządy Cardassiańskiej Unii. (TNG: Journey's End) Czas Gwiezdny: 47751.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza Kosmiczna 310, UFC 477512 system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do Bazy Gwiezdnej 310. Otrzymała zadanie ewakuacji kolonistów zamieszkujących planetę Dorvan V, która ma zostać przekazana Cardassianom. (TNG: Journey's End) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Dorvan V, Dorvan system, Alpha Kwadrant :Ewakuacja kolonistów z planety Dorvan V nie powiodła się, którzy nie chcieli opuścić kolonię. Postanowili pozostać na planecie pod rządami Cardassiańskiej Unii, która na podstawie traktatu pokojowego z Federacją otrzymała to terytorium. (TNG: Journey's End) Czas Gwiezdny: 47755.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Dorvan V, Dorvan system, Alpha Kwadrant :Wesley Crusher zrezygnował z Akademii Starfleet, by uczyć się u boku Podróżnika. (TNG: Journey's End) Czas Gwiezdny: 47773.75 - 47807.84 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: The Maquis, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 47779.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Maranga IV, Maranga system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Alexandr syna Worfa z przyszłości (z roku 2410) cofa się do 2370 roku przyjmując imię K'mtar, aby nakłonić Alexandra z tej linii czasowej do zaakceptowania Klingońskich zwyczajów. (TNG: Firstborn) Czas Gwiezdny: 47807.84 - 47841.93 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: The Wire) Czas Gwiezdny: 47841.93 - 47876.02 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: Crossover) Czas Gwiezdny: 47876.02 - 47910.11 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant :Vedek Bareil Antos wycofał swoją kandydaturę na stanowisko Kai. Vedek Winn Adami została wybrana na to stanowisko. (DS9: The Collaborator) Czas Gwiezdny: 47829.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: ...) Czas Gwiezdny: 47869.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Emergence) Czas Gwiezdny: 47879.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : New Bajor, UFC 478792 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Na planecie New Bajor otworzono pierwszy szpital. (DS9: Crossover) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wszechświat Lustro :Pierwsza wizyta oficerów Julian Bashir i Kira Nerys z DS9 we wszechświecie równoległym. (DS9: Crossover) Czas Gwiezdny: 47918.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Harry Kim ukończył Akademię Starfleet. Został awansowany do stopnia Chorąży. Wkrótce później składa podanie o przydział na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, które zostało rozpatrzone pozytywnie. (VOY: Non Sequitur) Czas Gwiezdny: 47941.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Po zakończeniu Zaawansowanego Treningu Taktycznego, Porucznik Ro Laren ponownie dołącza do załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Preemptive Strike) Czas Gwiezdny: 47943.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Strefa Zdemilitaryzowana, Alpha Kwadrant :Ro Laren otrzymała zadanie infiltracji Maquis. Wkrótce później naprawdę dołącza do nich. (TNG: Preemptive Strike) Czas Gwiezdny: 47944.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassiański system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Miles O'Brien został schwytany przez Cardassian, oskarżony o współpracę z Maquis i postawiony przed Cardassiańskim wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Zarzuty zostały wycofane, gdy wyszło na jaw, że była to część operacji Cardassiańskiego wywiadu, która miała zdyskredytować Federację. (DS9: Tribunal) Czas Gwiezdny: 47962.8 (data szacunkowa) (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : New Bajor, UFC 478792 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Jem'Hadar zniszczyli, Bajorańską kolonię na planecie New Bajor. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) Czas Gwiezdny: 47962.8 - 47981.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-479628, UFC 479628 system, Gamma Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Jem'Hadar :Na jednej z planet w Gamma Kwadrant Komandor Sisko, został uwięziony przez Jem'Hadar. Pierwszy oficjalny kontakt Dominium z Federacją. Jem'Hadar zniszczyli dowodzony przez Kapitana Keogha statek U.S.S. Odyssey, NCC-71832. Nieudana próba infiltracji Federacji przez Vorta Eris. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) Czas Gwiezdny: 47988.0 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Q :Jean-Luc Picard zaczął doświadczać skoków w czasie spowodowanych przez Q. (TNG: All Good Things...). Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Brunali, UFC 537200 system, Delta Kwadrant :Borg po raz kolejny zaatakowali planetę Brunali. (VOY: Child's Play) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Dozaria, Dozaria system, Alpha Kwadrant :Lorit Akrem zginął podczas zawału w kopalni na planecie Dozaria. (DS9: Indiscretion) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ocampa, Ocampa system, Delta Kwadrant :Na planecie Ocampa urodziła się Kes. (VOY: Twisted) bg:2370 de:2370 en:2370 es:2370 fr:2370 it:2370 nl:2370 sv:2370 Kategoria:Linia czasowa